LEYENDO A PERCY JACKSON
by sera97
Summary: leyendo a Percy jackson con los dioses y , más personajes .
1. Chapter 1

**Los personajes no me pertenece sin que pertenecen a Rick Riordan.**

En el año 1960 en New york exactamente en el Olimpo estaban todos los dioses reunidos .

Zeus y Poseidón discutiendo sobre quien es el más fuerte de los dos , Atenea leyendo un libro Apolo creando un haiku sobre esta situación Ares gritando pelea , Hermes atendiendo llamadas de trabajo sobre envíos, Dionisio leyendo una revista sobre vinos .

En ese momento aparecen _las Moiras con_ 10 libros y les dicen a los Dioses que los tienen que leer pero no pueden empezar hasta las doce de esa mañana que en esa hora todas las personas que tienen que estar ahí para la lectura de los 10 libros aparecerán y tienen que prometer por el rio estigio que no harán ningún daño a los semidioses y mortales que estén aquí .

Al rato de decir esto _las Moiras_ se vany dejan a los Dioses preguntándose quien va aparecer en esta sala , en ese momento cae una nota de _las Moiras ._

Hestia la recoge y lee lo que pone también van ha estar los semidioses romanos pero los Dioses tienen que estar en su forma Griega ya que van ha estar semidioses griegos .

Al Terminar de leer la nota se produce un destello de luz y en ese destello aparecen Aquiles Hércules Ulises (Odiseo ) , Teseo , Perseo , París y Helena .

Los dioses les preguntan que hacen en el Olimpo pero todos respondieron que no sabían porque estaban en el Olimpo .

En eso que ellos responden que no lo saben que aparecieron _las Moiras_ y aparecieron aquí .

Los Dioses les explicaron la situación y al rato miraron la hora eran las 11:30 y quedaba el plazo que las Moiras habían dicho para empezar a leer el libro .

A las 11:45 aparece otro destello de luz y ahí aparecen el campamento Mestizo y el campamento de Júpiter con unas personas conocidas por estos más atrás .

Quirón pregunto ¿ Por que nos haceés llamar Dioses ?

Los Dioses responden que no los han llamado ellos y les indican que se presenten a cada uno que se presentan empezando por el campamento Júpiter :

-Reyna hija de Bellona pretora de Roma .

-Octavian :descendiente de Febo y augur de Roma y futuro pretor

-callate ese puesto aun es de Percy o Jason .

-Hazel Levesque hija de Pluton .

Hades -pero tu estas muerta .

Hazel- He tenido una segunda oportunidad .

-Frank Zhang : hijo de Marte y centurión de Roma .

Se presentan el resto de campamento de Júpiter y les toca el turno a los Griegos .

-Clarisse la rue hija de Ares y líder de cabaña .

-Connor y Travis Stoll hijos de Hermes y lideres de cabaña.

\- Thalia Grace : Hija de Zeus y cazadora y Lugarteniente de Artemisa .

Poseidón y Hades le gritan a su hermano – has roto el Juramento .

Piper McLean hija de Afrodita y líder de cabaña .

Leo Valdez : hijo de Hefesto y líder de cabaña .

Se presentan el resto y los Dioses les cuentan lo que les han dicho _las Moiras_

Piper pregunta cual es el titulo de los libros . Atenea se acerca y dice en voz alta

 _Percy Jackson y el Ladrón del Rayo_ , es el primer libro .

A las 11:550 aparece un destello .

Los Dioses indican a las personas que han llegado que se presenten .

-Grover Underwood sátiro y señor de la naturaleza .

-Gleeson hedge sátiro .

-Annabeth Chase hija de Atenea , líder de cabaña y arquitecta oficial del Olimpo .

Nico Di Angelo hijode Hades antes del juramento .

Hades- ¿Y tú hermana ?

Nico iba a responder pero cae una nota que pone – No lopuedo decir según esta nota de _las Moiras_.

En ese momento suna un estallido en la entrada de la sala del trono ahí se ven a tres personas.

En el momento que Annabeth y Piper ven quien son dos de ellos van hacía ellos .

Piper va hacia un chico alto y rubio , en cambio Annabeth corrió hacia un chico alto y moreno con los ojos como el mar al llegar a ellos las dos chicas los besan y ellos al terminar de besarse se levantan agarran la mano de cada una de las chicas y van hacia adelante los dos tenían heridas por todo el cuerpo entonces Apollo les cura las heridas .

Los dioses indican que se presenten a los tres .

-Jason Grace hijo de Júpiter y pretor de Roma .

Ahora en vez de saltar Poseidón y Hades salta Hera – como puedes hacerme esto a mi tener dos hijos con la misma mujer .

Todo el mundo se estaba riendo .

-Tyson hijo de Poseidón y general del Olimpo .

Poseidón sonrio al ver a Tyson .

-Percy Jackson hijo de Poseidón y pretor de Roma

Ahora saltan Zeus y Hades .

Poseidón mira a su hijo y se pregunta una cosas como es que esta saliendo con la hija de cara búho pero no era el único que se lo preguntara también se lo preguntaba Athenea como podía ser que una hija suya este con un hijo de cara percebe .

Despues de que les explicaran que hacían en el Olimpo el reloj marco las 11:55 y aparecieron Artemisa con sus cazadoras y Rachel Elisabeth Dare que al ver al Percy fue corriendo a ver que le había pasado en esos últimos meses .

Se presentan y les cuentan que esta pasando aquí y Apollo estaba contento ya que su Oraculo ya no era una momia .


	2. Chapter 2

Atenea- El primer capítulo lo leo yo

 **Capítulo 1 Pulverizo accidentalmente a mi profesora de introducción al álgebra**

Frank - ¿Cómo se puede vaporizar accidentalmente a una profesora?

Thalía y Nico – Déjalo es Percy

Todo el mundo se ríe menos los Dioses y los héroes antiguos.

 **Mira, yo no quería ser mestizo**

Todo los semidioses - ¿Quién quiere?

Los Dioses se preguntan si están malo ser semidiós.

 **Si estás leyendo esto porque crees que podrías estar en la misma situación, mi consejo es éste: cierra el libro inmediatamente. . Créete la mentira que tu padre o tu madre te contaran sobre tu nacimiento, e intenta llevar una vida normal.**

Annabeth – Percy sabes que eso no funciona.

Percy – yo no lo escrito por ahora así que no me lo digas ahora dímelo en el futuro.

Thalía susurra a Nico – Por primera vez en mi vida estoy con Percy .

 **Ser mestizo es peligroso. Asusta. La mayor parte del tiempo sólo sirve para que te maten de manera horrible y dolorosa.**

Los dioses están muy nerviosos ya que ellos no pueden ayudar a sus hijos por la ley de Zeus.

 **Si eres un niño normal, que está leyendo esto porque cree que es ficción, fantástico. Sigue leyendo. Te envidio por ser capaz de creer que nada de esto sucedió. Pero si te reconoces en estas páginas —si sientes que algo se remueve en tu interior—, deja de leer al instante. Podrías ser uno de nosotros. Y en cuanto lo sepas, sólo es cuestión de tiempo que también ellos lo presientan, y entonces irán por ti.**

 **No digas que no estás avisado.**

Leo, los hermanos Stoll gritan – No nos has avisado.

Por eso Piper y las gemelas Garden le dan un golpetazo a cada uno de ellos

 **Me llamo Percy Jackson.**

Leo- Pero no te llamabas Perry Johnson, cuando crees que conoces a alguien.

Todos los semidioses griegos se ríen.

 **Tengo doce años. Hasta hace unos meses estudiaba interno en la academia Yancy, un colegio privado para niños con problemas, en el norte del estado de Nueva York. ¿Soy un niño con problemas?**

Annabeth – sí.

Percy la mira y hace una carita triste y Annabeth al verla no se puede resistir y lo abraza.

Atenea los mira furiosos preguntándose por que su hija está con él.

 **Sí. Podríamos llamarlo así. Podría empezar en cualquier punto de mi corta y triste vida para dar prueba de ello, pero las cosas comenzaron a ir realmente mal en mayo del año pasado, cuando los alumnos de sexto curso fuimos de excursión a Manhattan: veintiocho críos tarados y dos profesores en un autobús escolar amarillo, en dirección al Museo Metropolitano de Arte a ver cosas griegas y romanas**

Poseidón y Teseo – Suena a tortura.

 **Ya lo sé: suena a tortura.**

Todos se ríen por la coincidencia.

 **La mayoría de las excursiones de Yancy lo eran. Pero el señor Brunner, nuestro profesor de latín, dirigía la excursión, así que tenía esperanzas. El señor Brunner era un tipo de mediana edad que iba en silla de ruedas motorizada. Le clareaba el cabello, lucía una barba desaliñada y una chaqueta de tweed raída que siempre olía a café.**

Poseidón – Eres tu Quirón

Quirón – si lo soy hermano.

 **Con ese aspecto, imposible adivinar que era guay, pero contaba historias y chistes y nos dejaba jugar en clase. También tenía una colección alucinante de armaduras y armas romanas, así que era el único profesor con el que no me dormía en clase.**

Atenea, Malcolm, Annabeth – Te duermes en clase.

Percy le susurra a Annabeth –Ni para pensar en ti.

Annabeth se sonroja y se pega más al pecho ha Percy .

 **Esperaba que el viaje saliera bien. Esperaba, por una vez, no meterme en problemas. Anda que no estaba equivocado. Verás, en las excursiones me pasan cosas malas. Como cuando en quinto fui al campo de batalla de Saratoga, donde tuve aquel accidente con el cañón de la guerra de la Independencia americana. Yo no estaba apuntando al autobús del colegio, pero por supuesto me expulsaron igualmente. Y antes de aquello, en cuarto curso, durante la visita a las instalaciones de la piscina para tiburones en Marine World, le di a la palanca equivocada en la pasarela y nuestra clase acabó dándose un chapuzón inesperado. Y la anterior… Bueno, te haces una idea, ¿verdad?**

Hermes y Apolo – pero cuenta más.

 **En aquella excursión estaba decidido a portarme bien. Durante todo el viaje a la ciudad soporté a Nancy Bobofit, la pelirroja pecosa y cleptómana que le lanzaba a mi mejor amigo, Grover, trocitos de sándwich de mantequilla de cacahuete y ketchup al cogote. Grover era un blanco fácil. Era canijo y lloraba cuando se sentía frustrado. Debía de haber repetido varios cursos, porque era el único en sexto con acné y una pelusilla incipiente en la barbilla. Además, estaba lisiado. Tenía un justificante que lo eximía de la clase de Educación Física durante el resto de su vida, ya que padecía una enfermedad muscular en las piernas. Caminaba raro, como si cada paso le doliera; pero que eso no te engañe: tendrías que verlo correr el día que tocaba enchilada en la cafetería.**

Grover – para esto tener amigos.

 **En cualquier caso, Nancy Bobofit estaba tirándole trocitos de sándwich que se le quedaban pegados en el pelo castaño y rizado, y sabía que yo no podía hacer nada porque ya estaba en periodo de prueba. El director me había amenazado con expulsión temporal si algo malo, vergonzoso o siquiera medianamente entretenido sucedía en aquella salida.**

— **Voy a matarla —murmuré.**

Clarisse y Ares – Mátala .

 **Grover intentó calmarme. —No pasa nada. Me gusta la mantequilla de cacahuete. —Esquivó otro pedazo del almuerzo de Nancy.**

Percy- si pero no en el pelo.

— **Hasta aquí hemos llegado.**

— **Empecé a ponerme en pie, pero Grover volvió a hundirme en mi asiento.**

— **Ya estás en periodo de prueba—me recordó—. Sabes a quién van a culpar si pasa algo. Echando la vista atrás, ojalá hubiera tumbado a Nancy Bobofit de un tortazo en aquel preciso instante. La expulsión temporal no habría sido nada en comparación con el lío en que estaba a punto de meterme.**

Ares- Grover para que le detienes.

 **El señor Brunner conducía la visita al museo. Él iba delante, en su silla de ruedas, guiándonos por las enormes y resonantes galerías, a través de estatuas de mármol y vitrinas de cristal llenas de cerámica roja y negra súper vieja. Me parecía flipante que todo aquello hubiese sobrevivido más de dos mil o tres mil años. Nos reunió alrededor de una columna de piedra de casi cuatro metros de altura con una gran esfinge encima, y empezó a contarnos que había sido un monumento mortuorio, una estela, de una chica de nuestra edad. Nos habló de los relieves de sus costados. Yo intentaba prestar atención, porque parecía realmente interesante, pero los demás hablaban sin parar, y cuando les decía que se callaran, la otra profesora acompañante, la señora Dodds, me miraba mal. La señora Dodds era una profesora de matemáticas procedente de Georgia que siempre llevaba cazadora de cuero, aunque era menuda y rondaba los cincuenta años. Tenía un aspecto tan fiero que parecía dispuesta a plantarte la Harley en la taquilla. Había llegado a Yancy a mitad de curso, cuando nuestra anterior profesora de matemáticas sufrió un ataque de nervios.**

Hades le dirigió una mirada a Nico y le pregunto moviendo los labios, si era Alecto y Nico asintió.

 **Desde el primer día, la señora Dodds adoró a Nancy Bobofit y a mí me clasificó como un engendro del demonio. Me señalaba con un dedo retorcido y me decía «y ahora, cariño», súper dulce, y yo sabía que a continuación me castigaría a quedarme después de clase. Una vez, tras haberme obligado a borrar respuestas de viejos libros de ejercicios de matemáticas hasta medianoche, le dije a Grover que no creía que la señora Dodds fuera humana. Se quedó mirándome, muy serio, y me respondió: «Tienes toda la razón.»**

Annabeth le susurra a Grover- que eso no lo tiene que hacer si es un protector.

 **El señor Brunner seguía hablando del arte funerario griego. Al final, Nancy Bobofit se burló de una figura desnuda cincelada en la estela y yo le espeté: —¿Te quieres callar? —Me salió más alto de lo que pretendía.**

 **El grupo entero soltó risitas y el profesor interrumpió su disertación. —Señor Jackson —dijo—, ¿tiene algún comentario que hacer? Me puse como un tomate y contesté: —No, señor. El señor Brunner señaló una de las imágenes de la estela. —A lo mejor puede decirnos qué representa esa imagen.**

Apolo ha Hermes – 50 dracmas a que no lo sabe.

Hermes- Vale.

 **Miré el relieve y sentí alivio porque de hecho lo reconocía. —Ése es Cronos devorando a sus hijos, ¿no? —Sí —repuso él—. E hizo tal cosa por…**

Hermes sonríe hacia su sobrino y Apolo resignado le da las 50 dracmas a Hermes.

— **Bueno… —Escarbé en mi cerebro—. Cronos era el rey dios y… —¿Dios? —Titán —me corregí—. Y… y no confiaba en sus hijos, que eran dioses. Así que Cronos… esto… se los comió, ¿no? Pero su mujer escondió al pequeño Zeus y le dio a cambio una piedra. Y después, cuando Zeus creció, engañó a su padre para que vomitara a sus hermanos y hermanas… —¡Puaj! —dijo una chica a mis espaldas. —… así que hubo una gran lucha entre dioses y titanes —proseguí—, y los dioses ganaron.**

Atenea –como puedes resumir una de una de las mayores guerras más sangrientas.

Annabeth RESPONDE –Es Percy

Pero antes de que Annabeth pudiese continuar hablando Percy la corta con un beso.

Afrodita excitada al ver a la pareja suelta un grito.

 **Algunas risitas. Detrás de mí, Nancy Bobofit cuchicheó con una amiga: —Menudo rollo. ¿Para qué va a servirnos en la vida real? Ni que en nuestras solicitudes de empleo fuera a poner: «Por favor, explique por qué Cronos se comió a sus hijos.» —¿Y para qué, señor Jackson —insistió Brunner, parafraseando la excelente pregunta de la señorita Bobofit—, hay que saber esto en la vida real?**

Chris Rodriguez – te han pillado .  
 **—Te han pillado —murmuró Grover.**

Clarisse – Mi novio piensa como una cabra

Todo los semidioses se ríen y junto a ellos se ríen los dos Dioses inmaduros (Apolo y Hermes)

— **Cierra el pico —siseó Nancy, con la cara aún más roja que su pelo. Por lo menos habían pillado también a Nancy. El señor Brunner era el único que la sorprendía diciendo maldades. Tenía radares por orejas. Pensé en su pregunta y me encogí de hombros. —No lo sé, señor. —Ya veo. —Brunner pareció decepcionado—. Bueno, señor Jackson, ha salido medio airoso. Es cierto que Zeus le dio a Cronos una mezcla de mostaza y vino que le hizo expulsar a sus otros cinco hijos, que al ser dioses inmortales**

 **Habían estado viviendo y creciendo sin ser digeridos en el estómago del titán. Los dioses derrotaron a su padre, lo cortaron en pedazos con su propia hoz y desperdigaron los restos por el Tártaro, la parte más oscura del inframundo. Bien, ya es la hora del almuerzo. Señora Dodds, ¿podría conducirnos a la salida?**

 **La clase empezó a salir, las chicas conteniéndose el estómago, y los chicos a empujones y actuando como merluzos. Grover y yo nos disponíamos a seguirlos cuando el profesor exclamó: —¡Señor Jackson! Lo sabía. Le dije a Grover que se fuera y me volví hacia Brunner. —¿Señor? —Tenía una mirada que no te dejaba escapar: ojos castaño intenso que podrían tener mil años y haberlo visto todo. —Debes aprender la respuesta a mi pregunta —me dijo. —¿La de los titanes? —La de la vida real. Y también cómo se aplican a ella tus estudios. —Ah. —Lo que vas a aprender de mí es de importancia vital. Espero que lo trates como se merece. Sólo voy a aceptar de ti lo mejor, Percy Jackson. Quería enfadarme, pues aquel tipo sabía cómo presionarme de verdad. Verás, quiero decir que sí, que molaban los días de competición, esos en que se disfrazaba con una armadura romana y gritaba «¡Adelante!», y nos desafiaba, espada contra tiza, a que corriéramos a la pizarra y nombráramos a todas las personas griegas y romanas que vivieron alguna vez, a sus madres y a los dioses que adoraban. Pero Brunner esperaba que yo lo hiciera tan bien como los demás, a pesar de que soy disléxico y poseo un trastorno por déficit de atención y jamás he pasado de un aprobado… No; no esperaba que fuera tan bueno como los demás: esperaba que fuera mejor. Y yo simplemente no podía aprenderme todos aquellos nombres y hechos, y mucho menos deletrearlos correctamente.**

Malcom- Percy ahora ya lo sabes ¿no?

Poseidón se pregunta varias cosas como es que su hijo se puede llevar también con los hijos de cara de búho pero también Atenea se lo preguntaba.

 **Murmuré algo acerca de esforzarme más mientras él dedicaba una triste mirada a la estela, como si hubiera estado en el funeral de la chica. Me dijo que saliera y tomase mi almuerzo.**

 **La clase se reunió en la escalinata de la fachada, desde donde se podía contemplar el tráfico de la Quinta Avenida. Se avecinaba una enorme tormenta, con las nubes más negras que había visto nunca sobre la ciudad. Supuse que sería efecto del calentamiento global o algo así, porque el tiempo en Nueva York había sido más bien rarito desde Navidad. Habíamos sufrido brutales tormentas de nieve, inundaciones e incendios provocados por rayos. No me habría sorprendido que fuese un huracán. Nadie más pareció reparar en ello. Algunos chicos apedreaban palomas con trocitos de cookies. Nancy Bobofit intentaba robar algo del monedero de una mujer y, evidentemente, la señora Dodds hacía la vista gorda. Grover y yo estábamos sentados en el borde de una fuente, alejados de los demás. Pensábamos que así no todo el mundo sabría que pertenecíamos a aquella escuela: la escuela de los pringados y los raritos que no encajaban en ningún otro sitio. —¿Castigado? —me preguntó Grover. —Qué va. Brunner no me castiga. Pero me gustaría que aflojara de vez en cuando. Quiero decir… no soy ningún genio. Grover guardó silencio. Entonces, cuando pensé que iba a soltarme algún reconfortante comentario filosófico, me preguntó: —¿Puedo comerme tu manzana?**

Todos los se rieron por unos 10 minutos .

 **Tampoco tenía demasiado apetito, así que se la di. Observé la corriente de taxis que bajaban por la Quinta Avenida y pensé en el apartamento de mi madre, a sólo unas calles de allí. No la veía desde Navidad. Me entraron ganas de subir a un taxi que me llevara a casa. Me abrazaría y se alegraría de verme, pero también se sentiría decepcionada y me miraría de aquella manera. Me devolvería directamente a Yancy, me recordaría que tenía que esforzarme más, aunque aquélla era mi sexta escuela en seis años y probablemente fueran a expulsarme otra vez. Era incapaz de volver a soportar esa mirada.**

Hera-que fiel a su madre.

Annabeth le sonrió a Percy y este abrazo a Annabeth un poco más fuerte.

 **El señor Brunner aparcó su vehículo al final de la rampa para paralíticos. Masticaba apio mientras leía una novela en rústica. En la parte trasera de la silla tenía encajada una sombrilla roja, lo que la hacía parecer una mesita de terraza motorizada. Me disponía a abrir mi sándwich cuando Nancy Bobofit apareció con sus desagradables amigas —supongo que se habría cansado de desplumar a los turistas—, y tiró la mitad de su almuerzo a medio comer sobre el regazo de Grover. —Vaya, mira quién está aquí. —Me sonrió con los dientes torcidos. Tenía pecas naranja, como si alguien le hubiera pintado las mejillas con espray. Intenté mantener la calma. El consejero de la escuela me había dicho un millón de veces: «Cuenta hasta diez, controla tu mal genio.» Pero yo estaba tan cabreado que me quedé en blanco. Y a continuación oí un revuelo y estrépito de agua. No recuerdo haberla tocado, pero lo siguiente que vi fue a**

 **Nancy sentada de culo en medio de la fuente, gritando: —¡Percy me ha empujado! ¡Ha sido él!** **La señora Dodds se materializó a nuestro lado. Algunos chicos cuchicheaban: —¿Has visto…? —… el agua… —…la ha arrastrado… No sabía de qué hablaban, pero sí sabía que había vuelto a meterme en problemas. En cuanto la profesora se aseguró de que la pobrecita Nancy estaba bien y le hubo prometido una camiseta nueva en la tienda del museo, se centró en mí. Había un resplandor triunfal en sus ojos, como si por fin yo hubiese hecho algo que ella llevaba esperando todo el semestre. —Y ahora, cariño…**

Annabeth- Percy como es que te dice cariño.

Percy se rio de la reacción de Annabeth y esta le golpeo suavemente en el hombro a lo que Percy la besa en la frente y esta se tranquiliza.

— **Lo sé —musité—. Un mes borrando libros de ejercicios. —Pero no acerté.**

Apolo y Hermes gritan- No trates de adivinar un castigo.

Los hijos de estos asienten.

Se escucha a Artemisa y a sus cazadores – Hombres.

— **Ven conmigo —ordenó la mujer. —¡Espere! —Intervino Grover—. He sido yo. Yo la he empujado. Me quedé mirándolo, perplejo. No podía creer que intentara encubrirme. A Grover la señora Dodds le daba un miedo de muerte. Ella lo miró con tanto desdén que a Grover le tembló la barbilla. —Me parece que no, señor Underwood —replicó. —Pero… —Usted—se—queda—aquí.**

Hestia- que buen amigo.

Afrodita y Artemisa asienten.

 **Grover me miró con desesperación. —No te preocupes —le dije—. Gracias por intentarlo. —Bien, cariño —ladró la profesora—. ¡En marcha! Nancy Bobofit dejó escapar una risita. Yo le lancé mi mirada de luego—te—asesino y me volví dispuesto a enfrentarme a aquella bruja, pero ya no estaba allí. Se hallaba en la entrada del museo, en lo alto de la escalinata, dándome prisas con gestos de impaciencia. ¿Cómo había llegado allí tan rápido? Suelo tener momentos como ése, cuando mi cerebro parece quedarse dormido, y lo siguiente que ocurre es que me he perdido algo, como si una pieza de puzle se hubiera caído del universo y me dejara mirando el vacío**

 **Detrás. El consejero del colegio me dijo que era una consecuencia del THDA, Trastorno Hiperactivo del Déficit de Atención: mi cerebro malinterpretando las cosas. Yo no estaba tan seguro. Me dirigí hacia la señora Dodds. A mitad de camino me volví para mirar a Grover. Estaba pálido, dejándose los ojos entre el señor Brunner y yo, como si quisiera que éste reparara en lo que estaba sucediendo, pero Brunner seguía absorto en su novela.**

Poseidón –Quirón

Quirón- la novela era entretenida.

 **Miré de nuevo hacia arriba. La muy bruja había vuelto a desaparecer. Ya estaba dentro del edificio, al final del vestíbulo. «Vale —pensé—. Me obligará a comprarle a Nancy una camiseta nueva en la tienda de regalos.» Pero al parecer no era ése el plan. Nos adentramos en el museo. Cuando por fin la alcancé, estábamos de nuevo en la sección grecorromana. Salvo nosotros, la galería estaba desierta. Ella permanecía de brazos cruzados frente a un enorme friso de mármol de los dioses griegos. Hacía un ruido muy raro con la garganta, como si gruñera. Pero incluso sin ese ruido yo habría estado nervioso. Ya es bastante malo quedarse a solas con un profesor, no digamos con la señora Dodds. Había algo en la manera en que miraba el friso, como si quisiera pulverizarlo… —Has estado dándonos problemas, cariño —dijo. Opté por la opción segura y respondí: —Sí, señora. Se estiró los puños de la cazadora de cuero. —¿Creías realmente que te saldrías con la tuya? —Su mirada iba más allá del enfado. Era perversa. «Es una profesora —pensé nervioso—, así que no puede hacerme daño.» —Me… me esforzaré más, señora —dije. Un trueno sacudió el edificio. —No somos idiotas, Percy Jackson —prosiguió ella—. Descubrirte sólo era cuestión de tiempo. Confiesa, y sufrirás menos dolor. ¿De qué hablaba? Quizá los profesores habían encontrado el alijo ilegal de caramelos que vendía en mi dormitorio.**

Hermes- Seguro que no eres hijo mío.

Percy – Seguro.

En ese momento Tyson que estaba escuchando las aventuras de su hermano mayor antes de conocerlo se acercó a Percy y le pregunto -¿Si cuando el iba a aparecer ?

Percy – por ahí aun no conocía nada sobre el campamento mestizo, así que te queda esperar un buen rato.

 **. O quizá se habían dado cuenta de que había sacado la redacción sobre Tom Sawyer de internet sin leerme siquiera el libro y ahora iban a quitarme la nota. O peor aún, me harían leer el libro.**

Annabeth- Perseo Jackson cuando volvamos te lo vas a volver te lo vas a leer

Perseo se acercó a Percy – Así que te llamas como yo – le sonrió.

Percy – mi madre pensó que tú eras el héroe con más suerte a ver si yo tenía un poco de tu suerte pero parece que no.

— **¿Y bien? —insistió. —Señora, yo no… —Se te ha acabado el tiempo —siseó entre dientes.**

 **Entonces ocurrió la cosa más rara del mundo: los ojos empezaron a brillarle como carbones en una barbacoa, se le alargaron los dedos y se transformaron en garras, su cazadora se derritió hasta convertirse en enormes alas coriáceas… Me quedé estupefacto. Aquella mujer no era humana. Era una criatura horripilante con alas de murciélago, zarpas y la boca llena de colmillos amarillentos, y quería hacerme trizas… Y de pronto las cosas se tornaron aún más extrañas: el señor Brunner, que un minuto antes estaba fuera del museo, apareció en la galería y me lanzó un bolígrafo. —¡Agárralo, Percy! —gritó. La señora Dodds se abalanzó sobre mí. Con un gemido, la esquivé y sentí sus garras rasgar el aire junto a mi oreja. Atrapé el bolígrafo al vuelo y en ese momento se convirtió en una espada. Era la espada de bronce del señor Brunner, la que usaba el día de las competiciones. La señora Dodds se volvió hacia mí con una mirada asesina. Mis rodillas parecían de gelatina y las manos me temblaban tanto que casi se me cae la espada. —¡Muere, cariño! —rugió, y voló directamente hacia mí. Me invadió el pánico e instintivamente blandí la espada. La hoja de metal le dio en el hombro y atravesó su cuerpo como si estuviera relleno de aire. ¡Chsss! La señora Dodds explotó en una nube de polvo amarillo y se volatilizó en el acto, sin dejar nada aparte de un intenso olor a azufre, un alarido moribundo y un frío malvado alrededor, como si sus ojos encendidos siguieran observándome.**

Nico – ahora ya sé porque Alecto te odia.

Poseidón parecía que le iba a dar un paro cardiaco, estaba nervioso por su hijo.

Se paró la lectura hasta que Poseidón se encontrase mejor al volver este empezó otra vez.

 **Estaba solo. Y en mi mano sólo tenía un bolígrafo. El señor Brunner había desaparecido. No había nadie excepto yo. Aún me temblaban las manos. Mi almuerzo debía de estar contaminado con hongos alucinógenos o algo así. ¿Me lo había imaginado todo? Regresé fuera. Había empezado a lloviznar. Grover seguía sentado junto a la fuente, con un mapa del museo extendido sobre su cabeza. Nancy Bobofit también estaba allí, aún empapada por su bañito en la fuente, cuchicheando con sus compinches. Cuando me vio, me dijo: —Espero que la señora Kerr te haya dado unos buenos azotes en el culo.**

Todos (menos Percy) -¿Quién? .

Que se empezó a reír.

— **¿Quién? —pregunté.**

— **Nuestra profesora, lumbrera. Parpadeé. No teníamos ninguna profesora que se llamara así. Le dije de qué estaba hablando, pero ella se limitó a poner los ojos en blanco y darse la vuelta. Le pregunté a Grover por la señora Dodds.**

— **¿Quién? —preguntó, y como vaciló un instante y no me miró a los ojos, pensé que pretendía tomarme el pelo.**

Hermes – Tengo que enseñarte a mentir.

— **No es gracioso, tío —le dije—. Esto es grave. Resonaron truenos sobre nuestras cabezas. El señor Brunner seguía sentado bajo su sombrilla roja, leyendo su libro, como si no se hubiera movido. Me acerqué a él. Levantó la mirada, algo distraído. —Ah, mi bolígrafo. Le agradecería, señor Jackson, que en el futuro trajera su propio utensilio de escritura. Se lo tendí. Ni siquiera había reparado en que seguía sosteniéndolo. —Señor —dije—, ¿dónde está la señora Dodds? El me miró con aire inexpresivo. —¿Quién? —La otra acompañante. La señora Dodds, la profesora de introducción al álgebra. Frunció el entrecejo y se inclinó hacia delante, con gesto de ligera preocupación. —Percy, no hay ninguna señora Dodds en esta excursión. Que yo sepa, jamás ha habido ninguna señora Dodds en la academia Yancy. ¿Te encuentras bien?**

Hermes-Al menos Quirón lo ha arreglado.

Atenea- ya se ha acabado el capitulo ,¿Quién lee?.

En ese momento aparece un destello y llegan dos personas .

 _Jane Malfoy24: Orión va ha aparecer más delante de la historia ._

 _-Paris aparece ya que es el causante de la guerra de Troya que es una de las más sangrientas y (spoiler en el tercer libro de Percy Jackson Afrodita compara a Percy Y Annabeth con Paris y Helena)_

 _anonimus maximus : ya se que los romanos lo llamaban igual pero así sirve para diferenciar el aspecto griego y romano ._


	3. Chapter 3

En ese momento aparece un destello y llegan dos personas .Esas personas fueron reconocidas por todos los semidioses griegos eran.

Zeus-Presentaos.

-Charlie Beckenford hijo de Hefesto y líder de cabaña.

\- Silena Beauregard hija de Afrodita y líder de cabaña.

Percy estaba destrozado por que no pudo salvar a ninguno de sus amigos y no sabía cómo reaccionar, Annabeth que estaba mirando hacia estos se dio cuenta de una cosa su novio podía estar en shock por verlos hay como si nada así que decidió abrazarlo.

Percy susurro – gracias.

Y la beso apasionadamente ha esto que Silena y Charlie los ven se acercan a decir algo pero estos son interrumpidos por sus cabañas excepto por sus nuevos lideres.

Los Dioses al ver esto deciden dar un descanso para saludarse entre todos y esto que cuatro personas desaparecen de la vista de la gente estos son Jason , Piper ,Annabeth y Thalia que estaban hablando.

Annabeth- Hay que evitar que Percy se vaya hacia por Heracles.

Los cuatro tratan de pensar como hasta que ven a Percy y a Beckenford hablando sobre algo estos se acercan para ver de que están hablando pero en ese momento Nico los ve y se acerca esto hace que los cuatro se lleven un buen susto y salgan donde los dos chicos los ven y piensan si habían escuchado de lo que estaban hablando.

Después de que estos tratasen de sacar información si habían escuchado pero como no conseguían nada a Percy se le ocurrió una idea se acercó a Annabeth y le susurro – Si no me lo dices no voy a volver a besarte por un mes.

Annabeth al escuchar lo que había dicho su novio no sabía que hacer ya que él siempre decía las cosas en serio pero de la nada Percy la beso que esta no quiso perder un mes sin uno de sus besos y le contesto que no habían escuchado nada .

Percy se acercó a Beckenford y se lo dijo estos se fueron con todos los demás hacia la sala del trono donde estaban el resto hablando normalmente.

Teseo y Perseo se acercan a Percy a hacer algunas preguntas.

Teseo-Percy quisiera ver cuánto poder tienes porque no peleas conmigo.

Perseo- Espera hasta que termine el primer libro para pelearos antes de eso puedo hacerte una pregunta ¿Qué tal te llevas con Poseidón y Atenea?

Percy- Bueno estoy cabreado con Atenea pero con Poseidón me llevo bien.

Teseo -¿Qué tal le sentó la primera vez que te vio besarla?

Percy- enfadada me persiguió por unos cuantos kilómetros gritando que me mataría si le pasaba algo a su hija pero con la ayuda de algunos Dioses se tranquilizó.

Teseo y Perseo se empiezan a reír.

En la otra punta de la sala están hablando Hércules con Octavio ya que los dos por lo que llevan les cae peor Percy .

En esto que aparece una nota de _las moiras_ que pone – Cada día se debe realizar tres combates entre semidioses y dioses hoy se enfrentaran Percy contra Aquiles , Jason contra Teseo y Annabeth contra Reyna .

Cuando terminan de leer la nota los Dioses indican a los que van a luchar que se preparen el primer combate sería el de las chicas, el problema llega en decidir los últimos ya que Zeus quería que el ultimo fuese su hijo y Hermes indicaba que fuese el de Percy ya que es de en la historia que se está leyendo.

A la media hora hartos de esperar Percy y Jason juegan a piedra papel y tijera para decidir el orden y gano Percy y el orden de combates acaba .

Zeus- Annabeth contra Reyna , Jason contra Teseo ,y Percy contra Aquiles .

Primer combate

Annabeth esta pensando como luchar cuando Percy se le aceca ,ella no lo ve y este se queda mirando hasta que Annabeth se levanta y se tropieza con algo y cuando se esta cayendo Percy la coge y ella lo ve riéndose .

Annabeth-¿De que te ries ?

Percy – Nada te ves preciosa cuando estas pensando .

Annabeht trata de decirle algo pero este antes deque ella hable la besa .

Percy- Tranquila se que tu puedes ganar ,confio en ti .

las batallas van a ser una por capitulo por eso este es más corto


	4. Chapter 4

Perdon por no subir desde hace tiempo la historia de Percy Jackson pero no tenia mas tiempo pero tambien con cuestiones de la batallas que voy ha hacer la primera es la de Annabeth y Reyna , pero como se va a luchar lo van a decidir los Dioses . Me gustaria saber quien creen que va a ganar ,asi que cuando me organize un poco voy a poder subir el nuevo capitulo siento no haber subido cap.


End file.
